Chocolate meioamargo
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: A licantropia de Remus está atrapalhando sua vida profissional e ele não encontra emprego. Sirius disposto a ajudálo resolve adoçar sua vida.[AVISO:SLASH]


2º lugar no I Challenge S/R do Fórum do 3V. A licantropia de Remus está atrapalhando sua vida profissional e ele não encontra emprego. Sirius disposto a ajudá-lo resolve adoçar sua vida.

**Shipper: **Remus Lupin e Sirius Black

**Classificação: **Slash

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers: **Quinto livro

**N/A- **Eu escrevi a fic a muuuito tempo,em 2005 eu acho,ela foi publicada no Aliança 3 Vassouras,e só agora tomei vergonha na cara de colocá-la aqui também.Espero que gostem,e comentem.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**CHOCOLATE MEIO-AMARGO**

- Bom, realmente muito bom...

Remus olhava esperançosamente para o rosto redondo e inexpressivo do homem sentado a sua frente.

-Você mencionou alguns, er... _problemas de saúde _todos os meses, certo? - perguntou tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

Remus suspirou. Era isso, sempre isso. Não importava o quão bom ele se mostrasse ao cargo, aqueles homens que se achavam acima do bem e do mal pareciam incapazes de entender que ele não se transformaria num lobisomem no meio do expediente.

- É, foi isso mesmo que eu disse.

- E estou vendo na sua ficha que o senhor é um lobisomem registrado no ministério. - disse mudando o tom e olhando-o por cima dos óculos, desconfiado.

- É, é isso mesmo, mas posso lhe garantir que isso não vai me atrapalhar em nada e...

- Está muito bem, nós entraremos em contato senhor Lupin. - disse cortando-o e esticando-lhe a mão sem nem se levantar da mesa.

Remus aceitou a mão estendida do homem por educação, sabia que não entrariam em contato nem amanhã nem nunca, mais uma vez, a milésima Remus desconfiava, sua licantropia o impedia de conseguir um emprego que lhe daria estabilidade.

Entrou na casa, que dividia com Sirius há algum tempo, cabisbaixo, jogando sua maleta no chão e se largando no sofá. Não sabia até quando iria suportar aquilo.

-Responda rápido!

Remus levantou a cabeça a contra gosto para ver Sirius na entrada da sala com um pomo de ouro em uma mão e um pacotinho de algo mal cheiroso na outra.

- Sirius, o que é isso? - perguntou entre a raiva e a vontade de dar risada.

- Remus assim você me magoa, esqueceu que hoje nós jantaremos na casa do nosso amigo James?

- Não claro que não mas...

- Então, temos que levar um presente, e aí, o que acha melhor?

Remus não agüentou, de onde Sirius tirava essas idéias tão absurdas? Felizmente não estava com ânimo para iniciar um sermão sobre maturidade com o maroto.

-Sinceramente acho que qualquer uma das duas opções será nossa sentença de morte com a Lily.

Sirius não respondeu nada,conhecia Remus muito bem para saber que não tinha sido poupado do sermão por caridade,algo o estava incomodando.

- Tá bom, quê está acontecendo? - perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

-O que você acha? O de sempre, não vão me contratar por causa da minha licantropia e lá se vai outro mês que eu sou sustentado por você.

Lupin disse tudo muito rápido e olhando para frente como se estivesse desabafando e por um momento Sirius teve a impressão que Remus nem notara sua presença ali.

-Você sabe que não precisa trabalhar, que eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para nós dois.

- Não se ofenda Sirius, mas eu preciso ter meu próprio dinheiro. - disse finalmente encarando os olhos negros do namorado.

- Se você quiser eu posso passar metade da minha herança para você, aí o dinheiro será seu.

- Sirius, NÃO. É claro que não. - respondeu levantando-se rápido, assuntando Sirius, que também se levantou.

- Mas por que não Remus? Você acabou de dizer que quer seu próprio dinheiro e Merlin sabe a quanto tempo você está atrás de um emprego e não consegue nada.

- Obrigado por me lembrar Sirius Black, e não, eu não vou aceitar seu dinheiro, acho que sou extremamente capaz de arranjar alguma coisa, mesmo que demore.

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem dizer nada, ele entendia que estava sendo difícil para Remus e seu orgulho nessa situação, mas desde que havia perdido seu antigo emprego, há uns 6 meses, ele estava tendo que suportar esses ataques nervosos do namorado e isso estava começando a ficar difícil.

-Ótimo, então é melhor irmos logo pra casa do James antes que ele venha até aqui nos buscar. - disse seco indo até a cozinha.

Remus olhou triste para o namorado, sabia que Sirius tinha a melhor das intenções, mas ele não estava conseguindo se controlar, e se estavam juntos o companheiro tinha que entendê-lo.

* * *

- E você por acaso tentou ajudar, sei lá, por que não oferece parte da sua herança?

- Os gritos da Lily finalmente te deixaram surdo James? Já disse que ofereci, mas ele não aceitou, na verdade, acho que ficou bem ofendido.

James não respondeu, levantou o copo de wisky de fogo como se fizesse um brinde e tomou o conteúdo do copo num gole só.

- Acho melhor irmos pra mesa logo, Lily também não está muito bem humorada, na verdade o médico disse que isso é comum nos primeiros meses de gravidez, mas sabe, hoje ela quase me acertou uma panelada. - disse fazendo uma careta, como se lembrasse do acontecimento fazendo Sirius rir.

Ao entrarem na sala de jantar perceberam que Remus e Lily já tinham preparado tudo e agora conversavam, sentados já em seus lugares, em voz baixa, como se não quisessem que ninguém os ouvissem.

-Hum, é... estamos aqui. - disse James para anunciar sua presença.

- Estou vendo James. - respondeu Lily batendo a mão na cadeira para que o marido fosse para seu lado.

Sirius riu da resposta de Lily e de James por ir para seu lugar sem dizer nada, como um cachorrinho, ou melhor, um "cervinho".

Tudo parecia bem durante o jantar, Remus parecia ter recobrado o bom humor e os três marotos riam ao se lembrar do velhos tempos de Hogwarts, vez ou outra até mesmo Lily ria das histórias contadas, mas James, andava meio distraído e nem percebeu quando perguntou a Remus sobre como andava o emprego.

- Na verdade eu ainda não consegui nada.

- É, mas isso não é exatamente um problema, lembra-se James? Eu te disse isso não faz nem uma hora. - disse Sirius nervoso por entre dentes.

- Como não é exatamente um problema? É sim um problema. E dos grandes.

- Claro que sim Remus, mas vai dar tudo certo, nós sabemos como você é capacitado. - disse Lily sorrindo.

- Pois é, eu digo isso ao Remus toda hora, mas ele não me ouve.

- Diz isso toda hora? Quando exatamente, posso saber? Quando você está destruindo a casa pra achar suas coisas que vivem espalhadas ou quando o Padfoot que existe em você decide demarcar território?

- Não seja injusto Remus eu ajudo bastante eu...

- _Te sustento_... vai, pode completar a frase. - disse alto, quase berrando enquanto se levantava sem perceber da mesa.

- Eu não ia dizer isso.

- É cara, Sirius seria incapaz de dizer isso. - interveio James

- Cala a boca James! -berrou Lily também de pé com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto o cabelo.

- Pra mim já chega, vou para casa - disse Remo andando até a lareira. - A propósito, o jantar estava maravilhoso Lily, James tem sorte. - completou pouco antes de entrar na lareira e sumir por entre as chamas verdes produzidas pelo pó de flu.

Os três ficaram parados olhando para lareira sem esboçar nenhuma reação, Sirius parecia em choque.

- AI! - disse passando a mão na cabeça onde Lily o havia acertado.

- Sirius Black, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda hein?

Sirius disse um "tchau" meio apressado e correu para lareira sumindo da mesma forma.

James passou os braços ao redor da esposa e lhe depositou um beijo no topo dos cabelos ruivos.

- Quando esses dois vão mudar hein?

- Eu não sei Lil's mas nesse momento, eu só quero ir descansar e ficar assim, abraçado com você.

* * *

- Remus, vai, me deixa entrar... por favor.

- Sirius, me deixa em paz, TÁ! - gritou a voz do outro lado da porta.

- Pára com isso vai, eu te amo lobinho.

Sirius ficou esperando a reação do namorado, que não demorou a acontecer, a porta foi abrindo lentamente mostrando um quarto muito bem arrumado e um Remus só de cueca.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou com a habitual cara de cachorro sem dono, mas sem disfarçar o desejo ao ver o namorado assim, com tão pouca roupa.

- Pode. - disse virando de costas e caminhando até a cama. - Mas você vai entrar e dormir. - completou se esforçando para não rir da expressão de decepção de Sirius.

E eles dormiram, Sirius tranqüilamente abraçado ao namorado sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, e Remus preocupado, no dia seguinte teria outra entrevista.

E o outro dia chegou, aliás rápido demais na opinião do lobisomem que não se sentia pronto para enfrentar mais um batalhão de perguntas para depois sua licantropia atrapalhar tudo outra vez.

Saiu em silêncio para não acordar o companheiro, sem saber que esse já estava acordado tendo mil idéias de como animar seu lobinho.

- Chocolate! - disse sozinho levantando e indo até a cozinha, não sem antes verificar o relógio e se informar de quanto tempo teria até que Remus voltasse.

Tinha apenas uma hora por isso tinha que se apressar, faria um bolo de chocolate, já que o namorado gostava tanto do doce, tinha certeza que Remus não resistiria a seu charme, tinha que se "vingar" depois da provocação da noite passada, por isso começou a fazer seu bolo usando um avental, apenas isso.

Depois de alguns minutos percebeu que não tinha feito muitos progressos, e sim uma grande sujeira. Não sabia se o bolo ficaria pronto a tempo, e ainda nem tinha começado a fazer a cobertura, que era muito importante também, por isso resolveu aumentar a potência do fogo e usar magia para fazer a cobertura enquanto arrumava a bagunça da casa para que nada estivesse errado.

O relógio parecia disposto a atrapalhar, os minutos passavam muito rápido e um incomodo cheiro de queimado desconcentrava Sirius nos seus afazeres.

- Mas que droga é essa? - perguntou indo para cozinha, quando viu o fogo tomando conta da casa.

Nesse momento Lupin que chegava em casa viu a fumaça preta saindo das janelas e percebeu o movimento dos vizinhos e curiosos na rua.

- Essa não, Sirius...

Correu até a casa, mas algumas pessoas o impediam de entrar dizendo ser muito perigoso e sugerindo que ligassem aos bombeiros, mas ele não queria, mais trouxas só trariam mais confusão.

Já Sirius do lado de dentro estava quase controlando a situação com a varinha, mas precisava despistar os trouxas que faziam barulho do lado de fora.

- Calma pessoal, calma, eu já controlei tudo, obrigado por se preocuparem... -disse saindo na porta com seu melhor sorriso conquistador.

Todas as pessoas, incluindo Remus, ficaram mudas, algumas com expressões divertidas, mas a maioria estarrecidas.

- Mas que pouca vergonha! - exclamou um senhor trouxa, no total significado da palavra.

- Almas perdidas, vão arder no inferno, pervertidos! - exclamou uma senhora baixinha saindo rápido da frente da casa.

- O que? Eu quase morro queimado e é assim que as pessoas reagem?

- Sirius, você poderia por Merlin me explicar... POR QUE VOCÊ QUEIMOU METADE DA NOSSA CASA E AINDA ESTÁ NA RUA USANDO SÓ UM AVENTAL??!!! - Berrou Remus ainda no meio da rua.

Sirius olhou para baixo e percebeu o porque das reações das pessoas, realmente, ele estava quase nu.

- Remus eu...

- Olha Sirius, está tudo muito difícil para mim, então, por favor, tente ajeitar tudo isso.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou dar uma volta.

Sirius estava desolado, ele tinha conseguido piorar a situação, talvez devesse falar com alguém, e ninguém melhor que seu amigo James.

Chegou a casa do amigo via flu e encontrou no sofá o casal, James e Lily, e Peter.

- Sirius, que cara é essa, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou James que conhecia o amigo melhor que ninguém.

Depois de contar tudo que tinha acontecido James não sabia o que dizer, realmente o problema era enorme e ele não sabia como ajudar.

- Por que você não escreve uma carta pedindo desculpas e dizendo que o ama, Remus parece ser do tipo que gosta dessas coisas. - sugeriu Lily.

- É, é uma idéia, mas eu não sei escrever essas coisas.

Novamente um silêncio onde ninguém sabia o que dizer.

- Já sei. -exclamou Peter de repente.

- Você? - perguntou Lily descrente sob o olhar divertido do marido e irritado de Peter.

- Você poderia cantar uma música pra ele, e quando ele resolvesse te ouvir você entrega uma caixa de chocolates e explica como tudo aconteceu.

- Merlin, até que foi uma boa idéia. - admitiu Lily espantada.

- Tem razão Lily, foi mesmo e é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. Me desejem sorte. - informou Sirius correndo meio apressado até a lareira.

Ao chegar na casa parcialmente destruída foi direto a cozinha pegar a caixa de chocolates que estava sendo derretida para a cobertura e foi até o quarto, sabia que Remus estaria lá, ele nunca caminhava muito tempo quando estava sozinho.

E acertou, ele estava deitado, lendo um livro concentrado, as vezes Remus era tão previsível que parecia fácil agradá-lo. Apenas parecia.

_- "Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkling _

_So kiss me..."_

Sirius terminou se aproximando do perplexo Remus que também sorria.

- O que significa isso Sirius Black? - disse sério, porém, sua expressão o traia.

- Meu pedido de desculpas. - respondeu capturando os lábios do amado num beijo breve. - Essa caixa de chocolates foi a única coisa que sobrou do bolo que eu tentava fazer para você. - continuou com o rosto quase colado ao do outro.

Remus olhou divertido para caixa em suas mãos sentindo o hálito quente de Sirius em seu rosto.

- Esse bolo teria ficado extremamente doce, você precisaria de chocolates meio-amargo para que não ficasse enjoativo.

- Bom... - começou Sirius devagar, passeando as mãos pelo corpo de Remus, provocando arrepios no namorado. - Eu já sei que não consigo fazer bolo, nem cantar, por que eu admito isso foi horrível, mas já que esse chocolate não vai servir em nada na cozinha, eu sei uma coisa ótima que nós podemos fazer. - sugeriu malicioso.

- Será que não vai ficar muito doce? - perguntou Remus num sussurro, já que agora Sirius começava a tirar sua roupa.

- Vai, mas você não merece nada amargo, nem meio amargo. - respondeu urgente antes de afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e com um movimento ágil apagar toda luz do ambiente.

FIM


End file.
